


The Five of Us Now

by JeSuisPrest



Series: Picture Perfect [1]
Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Childbirth, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:47:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24547129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeSuisPrest/pseuds/JeSuisPrest
Summary: Imagine a world where Faith Fraser lived. Where Jamie's name was never forged by Charles Stuart. Where Jamie and Claire are able to live out the happy life they deserve.
Relationships: Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser
Series: Picture Perfect [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774111
Comments: 21
Kudos: 189





	The Five of Us Now

Jamie paced the halls, walking in an endless loop from kitchen, to dining room, to sitting room and back again.

“Ye’ll wear a track in the floor if you dinna stop it,” Ian said gently, placing a hand on Jamie’s shoulder.

“What is taking so long?” Jamie responded. 

“Dinna fash,” Ian responded, using the same tone he used with excited horses. “This is all normal. They’ve only been up there since the wee hours of the morning.”

A loud groaning scream sounded from upstairs. Jamie started for the stairs, but Ian grabbed his arm to stop him. “She’s fine. Ye cannae go up there right now; she’ll only kick ye out again.” 

Jamie mumbled under his breath in Gaelic. When he spoke, his voice was a mix of vehemence and anxiety. “I almost lost her last time, her and the bairn, and I wasna there for her. What if they don’t make it this time? What if I didn’t spend every last second I have–,“ His voice broke off and he covered his face with one hand.

Ian put a comforting arm around Jamie's shoulders and led him to the sitting room. “Yer no going to lose her,” he continued quietly. “Just sit. Worryin’ will no’ make this go any faster.” He walked over to the sideboard and poured two whiskies, handing one to Jamie. “Drink!” he commanded. 

Jamie drank his in one gulp. He was about to reach his arm out for a refill when he heard the front door open. The noise of children filled the air: stomping feet, gales of laughter, teasing, and whining. He and Ian both braced themselves, not accustomed to managing the entire brood alone. At the last moment, Mrs Crook appeared at the top of the stairs. 

"Keep that noise down! Get ye all in the kitchen and ask cook for some luncheon but dinna step a foot further in this direction. When yer done eatin' ye can all head right back outside, ye hear?" There were some mumbles and shuffling of feet, but the noise faded as they disappeared into the kitchen. 

Sinking down into the sofa, Jamie let out a groan and put his elbows on his knees, face in his hands. He momentarily considered leaning back and closing his eyes. They had been up all night; Claire had been restless even before her contractions started. Just then, though, he heard the sound of one small set of footsteps headed toward the sitting room. Jamie sat up and in a low growling voice said, "Fee Fi Foe Fum, I smell the blood of an Englishman!" 

The footsteps stopped, and a giggle erupted. He could just see the top of a small mop of red curls peering around the doorway. "Be he live o be he dead!" said the intruder. 

Jamie got up quietly and tiptoed to the doorway. Snatching his daughter up, she squealed in surprise. He brought her face level to his and whispered menacingly, "I'll grind his bones to make my bread." And with that, Faith began shrieking and laughing as Jamie pretended to devour her, making chewing sounds. 

Mrs Crook appeared at the top of the stairs again. "Have you no sense, my Laird? It's bad enough I have to keep track of the children."

"Sorry, Mrs Crook," he yelled back, setting Faith back on her feet. He sat down on the sofa again and she scrambled into his lap.

Just then, another guttural scream erupted from the stairs and Faith burst into tears. Fergus, Jamie and Claire’s adopted son, came running into the room. “Milord? Is Milady all right?”

Jamie was trying to hush Faith, rubbing her head and speaking soft Gaelic into her ear. He looked up at Fergus. “Aye. Tis normal; ye ken that,” he responded through clenched teeth. Everything within him wanted to rush up the stairs to see her, touch her, assure himself. He was a father, though, and his first duty right now was to his children. He gestured for Fergus to come sit next to him. “Ye have to be brave,  _ mon fils _ . Ye cannae let your sister see ye scairt or she’ll be scairt too.”

Fergus nodded solemnly. “Yes, Milord.” 

“Now, I’m going to see if I can’t get the wee lass to take a nap. She cannae go upstairs to her room, so I’ll bide wi' her awhile here. You go back outside with the rest of the children and keep them busy. Yer the oldest. I’m counting on ye tae keep them out of everyone's hair. I dinna want anyone disturbing Milady or yer Aunt Jenny.” 

Fergus took this assignment very seriously. He was proud to be seen as an important part of the family. “I will take them outside now and you won’t hear from us again ‘til supper.” He paused. “But, will you fetch me when the baby is born?”

‘Aye, I will,” Jamie replied, tousling Fergus’ hair. 

Fergus placed a soft kiss on his sister’s forehead before heading back to the kitchen to round up all the children. Jamie smiled at the tenderness with which he cared for her. He placed his own soft kiss into her curls and leaned his head on the back of the sofa. She looked close to sleep, and he rubbed her back, resuming his Gaelic murmurings. Eventually, they both drifted off into a much-needed sleep.

***

He was awoken by Mrs. Crook, shaking him gently, “Mr. Fraser, wake up. Mr. Fraser.”

He jolted awake, stirring Faith, who began to cry at the sudden disruption of her peace. “What is it? Is she all right?”

“Aye, she’s fine. The baby is almost here. She’s asking for ye to be wi' her. I’ll take the bairn,” she said, lifting Faith off his lap gently.

“She wants me there?” Jamie was confused. Men did not attend their wives’ births.

“Aye, she says ye should be there, seeing how ye missed the last. Now hurry and wash up. Ye don’t want to miss it. She’s almost ready to push.”

Jamie scrambled to his feet and bounded up the stairs, taking two at a time. He stopped in Jenny’s room to wash, and then headed down the hall to the Laird’s room. Pausing at the door, he took a deep breath before entering.

She looked more beautiful than he had ever seen her, despite her disheveled state. Squatting on the floor surrounded by hay and bedding, her hair wild and damp with sweat, she was leaning forward against Jenny, who was kneeling in front of her. Jamie rushed to her. “ _ Mo graidh,”  _ he said softly, placing his hand on her back. “Are ye all right?”

Claire looked up and turned her head so she could meet Jamie’s eyes. She nodded and was about to speak when she was overtaken by a contraction. She grunted and moaned. Jamie squatted down behind her and took both her hands in his, so that she could brace herself. She leaned back into him and he could feel that she was beginning to push. “That’s it  _ mo nieghan donn,”  _ he whispered into her ear. “That’s it. Yer doing great. Christ, yer so brave.”

The contraction ended and she relaxed against him. He pulled her back so that her entire weight was resting on him. He marveled at her large belly, and realized that very soon, she would not have that lovely bump anymore. One arm still supporting her, he reached around with the other and rubbed it, cherishing this last embrace of his child within her. Suddenly, her body tensed, and he helped lift her back into a squat so she could resume her pushing. 

“Aye, yer doin fine Claire. I see the head comin’!” Jenny exclaimed. She locked eyes with her. “This is the worst part Claire. On yer next contraction, I need ye to push with all yer strength. It’s going tae hurt like the devil, but ye just keep pushing.” Claire nodded, taking a brief rest again.

This time, when the contraction came, she was ready. She screamed and pushed with all she had left. “Jesus H. Roosevelt Christ, this is all your fault, you bloody Scot!”

Jamie smiled. “That’s right Claire. Rage at me if it gives ye strength.”

She continued her pushing, letting out an animal-like cry, and when she relaxed again, Jenny proclaimed, “The head is out! Och, look at that copper hair.” Claire and Jamie both looked down and saw the head of their child; Jamie kissed Claire on the temple, and she gathered her strength to push again.

“Nice and slow now,” Jenny instructed. “I have to get the shoulders out.” Claire did her level best to push slowly, but her body was urging her on. “All right, shoulders are out. Now one last push Claire. One more and yer babe will be in your arms!” Claire mustered the last of her strength and pushed. The baby came so quickly that Jenny nearly missed catching the slippery, wee bairn. After a brief moment of silence, Jenny patted the baby on the bottom, and a wail reverberated off the walls. Claire collapsed against Jamie. He laid her down and grabbed a pillow for her head. 

He sat next to her on the floor and covered her face with tender kisses while Jenny checked and wrapped the baby. Then, she handed the small bundle to Jamie. “Ye’ve given me another fine niece,  _ bràthair _ .”

Jamie’s face broke into a wide grin. “A girl,  _ mo graidh! _ Ye’ve given me another precious daughter.”

“You’re not upset she’s not a boy?” Claire whispered. 

“Never. Each child you give me is a gift, Claire. A gift from you to me, and me to you. I would never be disappointed in that.” He leaned his head in next to Claire’s so that they were both staring into their daughter’s eyes. “She’s sae small,” he whispered, marveling at her delicate features. Small lips, the color of pale roses, a wee nose, and deep blue eyes, slanted just a little as his own were. They had both missed this moment with Faith and were cherishing it. He pulled one of her arms out of the loose swaddle and stuck his finger out to touch the palm of her hand. Reflexively, she grabbed his finger, and Jamie choked on his tears. “Aye. Aye I’m yer Da and I’ll no let anyone ever harm ye.” He couldn’t say anything more and gave in to his weeping. Claire reached one hand out and placed it on his cheek. “It’s all right Jamie. She’s here and we're safe.”

Jenny cleared her throat, “All right, we need to take care of the after birth. Sit up Claire, and let’s get this part over with.”

Jamie stood and paced the room with his daughter, gently bouncing her in his arms. She locked eyes with him, and he whispered to her in Gaelic, pouring his heart out to her, trying to communicate every hope and fear he had for her in this brief moment of newness. 

“All right,” Jenny declared. “She’s all set now.” Jamie sat down on the floor next to Claire again, and positioned himself so that he and Claire leaned their heads against the other. “What are ye naming her?”

Claire looked up. “We didn’t decide on a girl’s name. We just knew we would name her Brian if she was a boy. Now, I’m not so sure.”

Jamie whispered, “Brianna,” with an emphasis on the first syllable. “Tis a fine name for a wee lass.”

“Brianna,” Claire repeated, nodding. She gently tapped her daughter’s nose with one figure and asked, “Do you like that name, little one?”

At that, Brianna wailed, and Jamie quickly handed her over to Claire who instinctively began shushing her and adjusting herself so she could place the precious bundle to her breast. After a few false starts, the baby latched on and her crying ceased. Claire grimaced slightly then relaxed. Silent tears dripped down Jamie's cheeks as he watched his wife nourish his daughter. The sheer beauty of it all was almost more than a man could bear. He, giving his wife the life that grew inside her. She, in turn giving him that child, healthy and whole. And now he had given the child back to her, so that she could nourish her from that same body that he worshipped. 

***

When Brianna was fed and sleeping, Jamie asked Jenny to let Fergus know that all was well. “I havena even cleaned Claire up yet!” Jenny replied.

“Dinna fash,  _ piuthar _ ; I’ll see to it. Please have Mrs Crook bring the tub and some hot water and soap.” Jenny nodded at this. She moved to leave the room, but Jamie grabbed her arm gently. “Thank you, Jenny. For everything.”

She turned and hugged him, needing to stand on her toes to wrap her arms around his neck. “She’s beautiful,  _ bràthair _ .”

Closing the door quietly behind her, Jenny left the three of them. Jamie crept back to where Claire was curled up on the floor with the baby in the crook of her arm, both sleeping. They looked so peaceful; he didn’t want to disturb them. Quietly, he sat down next to them, placed his hand gently on Brianna’s head and whispered, “ _ Gum bi a' bheatha a' frasadh ort, a naoinein bhig, an fhallaineachd, an ionracas, an sonas mar thiodhlacan _ .” May life bestow upon you, little baby, healthiness, uprightness, and happiness as gifts.

There was a knock at the door and Mrs. Crook arrived with the tub. She placed it quietly and turned around to fetch the hot water. Claire stirred and Jamie carefully lifted Brianna from her arms, placing her in the cradle waiting expectantly by their bed. “Come,  _ mo graidh _ , we need to get ye cleaned up.” He bent down to support her and she slowly rose, smiling. “Ye havena said much, Sassenach. Is everything all right?”

Her smile widened and she put her arms around Jamie’s neck. “Yes. I’m just overwhelmed.” She nuzzled her head into his neck. “I’m tired and I hurt, but I am so incredibly happy that I want to cry.” Lifting her head, she kissed him softly and whispered, “I love you, Jamie.”

Careful to not hurt her, Jamie hugged her as tight as he thought he could, and whispered, “I love you more each day, Claire.”

Mrs. Crook was at the door again. She set down the large pot of hot water and then tip-toed over to the cradle. “Och!” she exclaimed in a whisper, folding her hands together in front of her torso. “She’s lovely! Congratulations to ye both! Would ye like me tae take her to Mistress Murray to get her cleaned up and a clout on her?”

Claire nodded, “Yes please. I’ll have my bath now as well, and you can bring her back when she’s finished.” Scooping Brianna up in her arms, Mrs. Crook carefully walked with her out of the room. 

“Now,” Jamie said, “Let’s get ye cleaned up.” He helped her out of her shift and into the tub. Jamie poured some of the warmed water over her, lathered the soap – Jenny had sent up the sweet-smelling guest soaps for the occasion – and gently washed her, being careful of her most sensitive, healing areas. He used the pitcher to wet her hair and worked the soap into it, massaging her scalp as he went. She sighed in pleasure – she loved to have her hair washed – and Jamie relished the moment knowing that this time together, just the two of them, was fleeting. Soon they would again immerse themselves in the chaos of daily life, now with a larger family. 

When he was finished bathing her, Claire put on a clean shift and Jamie helped her into bed. He sat behind her and brushed her hair, savoring the smell of it and the closeness they shared. He finished off by plaiting it and then helped her get comfortable. Just as she was settling in, Jamie sitting in the bed next to her, Mrs. Crook arrived with a freshly cleaned and bundled Brianna in her arms, wailing again. Claire quickly settled her on her breast and Jamie marveled to hear the tiny sucking and swallowing noises. She was so tiny and beautiful it made his heart ache. 

That ache in his heart made him mindful, and once the feeding was complete, he asked Claire, “Shall I bring the proud brother and sister up?”

Claire smiled dreamily. “Yes. I miss them.”

Jamie left the room and quickly returned with Faith and Fergus. Fergus’ eyes went wide when he saw the small bundle in Claire’s arms. He looked from Brianna to Faith and back again, trying to reconcile the memory of Faith being that small. Faith squirmed in Jamie’s arms, reaching for Claire. “Mama! Mama!”

Jamie set her down firmly on the floor, hands gripping her arms so she couldn’t get away from him. “Listen my wild little heathen, ye cannae go jumping on yer Ma; ye’ll hurt her and yer new sister. Now I’ll put ye on the bed with them and ye can carefully snuggle up wi’ them. But if I see ye getting that wild look in yer eyes, yer goin right back downstairs with yer Aunt Jenny. Ye ken what I’m sayin?” Faith nodded solemnly. 

Satisfied, Jamie lifted her up and placed her carefully under Claire’s free arm. Fergus scooted onto the bed on Claire's other side, his eyes never leaving Brianna’s face. Jamie got back on the bed, too, on the other side of Faith. He felt overcome with the emotions of the day and the happiness in his heart. Tears ran down his cheeks again, and there was nothing he could do to stop them.

“Why ye cryin’ Da?” Faith asked curiously, giving him a pat on his arm. “Ye sad?”

“No,  _ a leeanan _ , I’m happy. I’m verra happy.”

Claire looked at him over Faith’s head and smiled. “Do not be afraid.”

Jamie smiled back, locking his eyes with hers, “There’s the five of us now.”

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
